Four Moments Draco Malfoy Dreams About
by frenchsalt
Summary: This is the sequel to Four Times Draco Malfoy Broke Hermione Granger's Heart. What happens when Draco dreams about his deepest desires?


Author's Note

This one is in Draco's POV. It is the sequel to Four Times Draco Malfoy Broke Hermione Granger's Heart

**Prologue**

It was the night before the wedding. Astoria insisted on not seeing each other for the entire week. _Maybe she's cheating on me_ I sarcastically thought. I was in bed trying to fall asleep. Hermione Granger drifted through my mind. I was such an awful friend to her. Flaunting my relationship in front of her. It wasn't even my fault! If she had told me she loved me on Friday then we would've been together. With that thought, Draco tried counting sheep again.

_I give up! _I thought. I slipped on a shirt and some slacks and apparated to the nearest apothecary.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes Apothecary was in bright bold letters.

George Weasley is manning the counter.

"Not at the joke shop, Weasley?" I ask him.

"Angelina is managing the shop so I can do this," George said. "What do ya need?"

"I'm not sure," I admit.

"How 'bout some of this?" George says.

He gives me a bottle.

"Vivid Dreams Potion," George says. "Have a continuous dream about your deepest desires for eight hours."

"Sounds weird but I'll take it," I say, not wanting to be in the apothecary any longer.

I pay for the potion and apparate back to my flat. Astoria wanted a hotel room. I down the potion in one go, take off my clothes and go to sleep.

**Best Friends**

Hermione was my best friend. Sure, Blaise was in second but he never compared to Granger. The night we became friends was the night she found out Weaslebee was cheating on her. She appeared at my doorstep drowning in tears. comforted her that night. Even tried muggle ice cream.

We shared a flat. Granger was still healing so she spent most of her time at the ministry for work and my place for comfort. She eventually moved in.

Right now, we were arguing about fish.

"Let's fry it, Granger!" I plead. "It'll taste delicious and it will be crunchy!"

"No, Malfoy!" Granger argues back. "Baking it is the healthier option."

I sigh. She wins.

"Fine," I reluctantly say.

Granger giggles with glee.

**Hidden Love**

Merlin! She looked beautiful. We were at the ministry's Annual Christmas Charity Gala. Granger was wearing a dark blue floor-length a-line dress and she looked perfect.

I've never told anyone but, I loved the color blue. It was my favorite.

I loved her.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks (or books). I was in love with Granger. And rightfully so, she was beautiful and smart. Secretly Slytherin and proudly Gryffindor. She was everything. I wanted her. Needed her. And I was okay with it.

"Penny for your thoughts Malfoy," Granger said in a humorous tone.

"Har har, Granger," I reply with a sarcastic bite.

She smiles at me and leaves to go to Potter. I practically melt into the floor.

**Lovers**

I told her I was in love with her. She told me she was too. We kissed. It was magical.

And now? Now, we're dating. The Daily Prophet went crazy when they figured out we were together. Article after article. Witch Weekly was in on the scoop too, even the Quibbler was broadcasting our relationship.

**Gryffindor Princess Tames Slytherin Dragon **and **The Devil falls for the Angel** were my favorites.

I was walking briskly to the cafe we agreed to meet up at. I was late. I rushed through the door and found Hermione sitting at a table, coffee in hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late, love," I rush out. "Had a meeting that ran too long."

"It's fine," she says haughtily.

"Don't be mad," I whine.

"Well then have better time management next time," she scolds, her mouth slightly smiling.

"YOU...you," I say as I figure out her joke.

She chuckles and kisses me before I start ranting. My anger dissipates at the touch of her lips against mine.

**Together Forever**

She said yes! Merlin, she said yes!

I slipped the Saphire ring onto her finger.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

My heart clenched at her declaration. She could always do this to me.

Months went by.

All I say is, "I do," before I wake up.

**Epilogue**

My deepest desire was Hermione Granger. I wake up and apparate to Malfoy Manor.

House-elves frantically dress me up in a custom suit and after, I took a stroll along the grounds.

Then, I saw **her**.

"You came," I say.

"I did," she replies.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

A long awkward pause passed before I did the worst thing ever. I kissed her and it was just as magical as my dream.

"You're getting married, Draco!" Hermione protests.

She runs away and I stand there dumbfounded. The wedding was off.


End file.
